An Old Friend
by Thellana
Summary: Sophie finds out that Archangel is Garrus, she'd be thrilled if it weren't for the fact the turian just got hit by a missile.
1. A Brush With Death

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of an upload. Working on another piece though, so that'll come soon hopefully. In the meantime enjoy this one!**

* * *

An Old Friend

Chapter 1: A Brush With Death

"He's not going to make it!" shouts Zaeed as he kneels by Garrus. The turian had been struck on the side of the face by a missile fired from a Blue Suns' gunship they'd taken down not moments ago. The turian had become a vigilante and was nicknamed Archangel by the locals. He'd waged a war against the gangs of Omega, a war that was going well until they'd all had enough and banded together to take him and his team out.

"He'll make it!" cries Sophie Shepard, joining Zaeed at the turian's side. She tries frantically to rip open a sachet of medi-gel. The precious salve spills slightly as she succeeds in opening it and she applies as much as she can to Garrus' wounds.

Miranda Lawson stands away from the chaos, speaking rather coldly into her comm "We need an evac, Normandy. Send the shuttle, we've got wounded." She approaches Shepard and Zaeed, her hand goes to her hip as she looks over Garrus. "ETA on the shuttle is a couple of minutes. Is he alive?"

"Yes. He's alive and he'll survive. He has to..." Sophie stands up and paces the room they're in. She looks out of the large window overlooking the bridge they'd used to reach Garrus, it is littered with mech parts and mercenary corpses from the fighting they'd done. A white shuttle painted with the Cerberus logo flies close to the building and hovers near the right side of the bridge, its hatch opening. "Shuttle's here. C'mon." she says as she returns to Garrus' side, trying to help him up. "It's alright, buddy. I got you." The large turian groans as he is brought to his feet and is supported by Sophie and Zaeed.

After manoeuvring around the merc corpses in the building and on the bridge, Sophie, Miranda, and Zaeed lie Garrus down on the seats in the shuttle which wastes no time in taking off. Two of the commander's fingers go to her earpiece. "Chakwas, stand by. We found Garrus of all people and he needs serious medical attention." She sits down in a free seat and sighs. The next few hours are going to be tough.


	2. Checking In

An Old Friend

Chapter 2: Checking In

Sophie looks at Garrus who's lying still on the medical bed, his blue armour has plenty of scorch marks and a chunk missing thanks to the missile. Still kitted out in her N7 combat armour she runs a hand through her messy red hair. She'd visited the SR2's med-bay briefly when she'd first come aboard. She'd been shocked to find Karin Chakwas working away at the desk, but the doctor had said she'd actually gone through the proper channels to get leave of her Alliance posting. She says softly to the Turian. "Chakwas is gonna patch you up." She pushes off of the desk she'd been leaning on and looks to the silver-haired doctor. "How's it looking, Doc?"

"He's stable. I've patched up the damage as best I can, but there's going to be scarring. I will ask him if he wants it cleared up." Chakwas replies curtly while looking at the file she'd compiled on Garrus' injuries. "So, what was he doing on Omega?" she adds as she looks up from her omni-tool, green eyes meeting blue ones.

"Waging a war on the merc gangs under the alias Archangel." Sophie answers as if it were nothing.

"I see, and how did you find him?" Chakwas seems nonplussed

"The gangs were recruiting freelancers to bolster their own forces. They weren't shy about saying they needed the cannon fodder and we signed right up."

"They must've been rather angry when you turned on them."

"Yeah. Not that it matters. We took out a lot of them, including the leaders of the Eclipse and Blood Pack. A Salarian and Krogan respectively. Then as we planned our getaway the Blue Suns leader brought in a gunship." Sophie looks to Garrus with a sigh as she recalls him not being able to avoid the missile.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Chakwas offers sympathetically.

"I know." starts Sophie, looking to the door, then back to Karin. "I'll be in the communication room should anyone need me."

"Alright Shepard." replies Karin as she watches the Spectre leave. The door closing quickly behind her.


	3. One Tough Bastard

An Old Friend

Chapter 3: One Tough Bastard

Sophie Shepard stands at the far end of the communication room, a small square shaped room which houses an oval shaped table in the middle which is projecting a hologram of the Normandy SR2. She runs her hand along the wooden surface of the table. The door sounding off a chime as it admits Jacob Taylor. "Shepard," he starts as he enters the room. The man leans against the wall near the door and continues "I heard what happened. Is everything alright?" he looks toward Sophie who's now got both hands spread akimbo on the table with her head down.

"I don't know, Jacob. I watched a friend take a missile to the face. Garrus is tough though and Chakwas says he'll be up and about in no time." Sophie replies with a little hope as she stands up straight.

"I'm sure the Doc's right." Jacob says. The door chimes again, both heads looking and wondering who could be on the other side. Garrus Vakarian enters the room, a white gauze covering the side of his face. "Damn, you weren't kidding. That's one tough bastard."

"Does anyone have a mirror?" asks the Turian casually as he looks around the room.

"It'd break, Garrus." jabs Sophie, smiling widely "Hell, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on and you'd never be able to tell the difference."

Garrus laughs and winces in pain. His talon going to his face. "Oh, don't make me laugh. It's really sore."

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Jacob says as he salutes and exits the room.

Garrus steps into the room and looks to Sophie, his mandibles twitch slightly as Jacob passes him. "I gotta say it Shepard. Cerberus? You do remember what twisted stuff we ran into two years ago?"

"I remember, and I don't trust them as far as I can throw them yet. I've only spoken with Miranda and Jacob a couple of times. I need people I can trust if I'm walking into hell." Shepard replies as she walks around to the other side of the table and leans with her back against it

"A suicide mission certainly classifies as walking into hell. It's a major step up from chasing a rogue Spectre though."

"Yup." is all Sophie says as she pushes off the table, as she reaches Garrus she looks at him and adds "So, anywhere you want to claim as your own?"

"I caught a glimpse of the Main Battery on Deck 3. I'll see if I can do anything there." The Turian turns around to take his leave. The door opens as he passes his talon over the holographic display. "It's good to see you by the way." he adds as he takes his leave.

"Yeah, you too." she replies, watching as Garrus enters the armoury door. She follows soon after. She's not quite done with Omega yet, the seedy station still hides Mordin Solus and the sooner they find him the better.


End file.
